Un Gato Contra Latigos y Pistolas
by Captain leon
Summary: Por causa de un sueño, Lara Croft decide ir a ver a un pariente en Norteamerica, de nombre Lydia Una vez reunidas las chicas, ellas y el gato de Lydia, viajaran por el pais y por culpa de bryce, Indiana Jones y su Padre conviviran con ellas
1. Chapter 1

Notas previas del autor: Este es un fanfic crossover de Tomb Raider (las películas); Indiana Jones (La Última Cruzada); y la película de Tim Burton, Beetlejuice con Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder) como protagonista.

Los poderes de Lydia vienen de la película "Beetlejuice"; el guion de Gems Jonathan "Beetlejuice goes hawaiian" (Beetlejuice 2); los cartoons; y el manga incompleto de Midori Mezurashi (the witch from peaceful pines)

Los poderes de Percy, el chico gato vienen de la página web: clases de chicas gato (técnicas felinas); y el RPG: CAT de John Wick.

Este fanfic no tiene fin de lucro alguno y no trata de violar los derechos de ninguna compañía o persona.

UN GATO CONTRA LATIGOS Y PISTOLAS

Capitulo 1: Vine debido a un sueño

Una pequeña Lara iba corriendo sobre un campo de flores multicolores, en sus brazos sostenía varias flores y las llevaba donde una mujer joven que estaba sentada y miraba el horizonte de manera gentil.

- ¡Tía hazme una corona de flores! - decía la pequeña niña sonriendo de manera amplia de forma que podía verse su boca a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes de leche.

La mujer accedió a la petición de la niña y luego de un breve momento coronó a la niña con una hermosa corona de flores.

- ¡gracias tía Evelyn! - decía la niña mientras la mujer le sonreía de manera gentil…..

Lara abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama.

- ….. Fue un sueño….. tía Evelyn…. - Lara se llevó la palma de la mano al rostro y notó que este estaba surcado de lagrimas.

Lara se vistió de prisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su mansión.

- Winston, reserva un boleto de avión para Norteamérica - ordenó Lara al mayordomo y este haciendo una inclinación fue hacer la reservación sin decir ni una palabra al notar la mirada fuerte de su ama.

- ¿A dónde iras Lara? - le preguntó su amigo hacker, Bryce, pero Lara no le contestó y abriendo las puertas de su mansión de manera brusca, fue directo a su auto.

Bryce vio como Lara aceleraba el bólido de manera furiosa y se perdía de vista.

- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Lara consiguió un avión de transporte de carga para su lujoso auto, mientras que ella viajo en un avión comercial, más específicamente en primera clase.

- me pregunto por qué deje pasar tanto tiempo - pensaba Lara, mientras que pedía un vaso de champagne para tranquilizar los nervios.

La mujer recordaba como admiraba a su tía Evelyn, había dejado sus estudios para poder asistir al nacimiento de su prima, luego se ausentó por algunos años y fue nuevamente a Norteamérica, pero esta vez para asistir al funeral de la dama que admiraba. Recordaba de manera difusa la imagen de una niña de cabello negro y corto llorando amargamente, también recordaba la discusión que tuvo con el viudo, nunca pudo comprender como Evelyn terminó casándose con un sujeto tan desagradable.

Al final cortó contacto con la niña y no volvió a pensar en ella hasta este momento.

- que estúpida fui, como me gustaría poder patearme a mí misma.

El vuelo duró más tiempo del que Lara hubiera deseado, pero sirvió para calmar su angustia. Contactándose con Bryce, descubrió que el hombre se había casado nuevamente y había mudado a su familia a una ciudad pequeña llamada Winter River.

Lara agradeció a su amigo ya que si no fuera por él, hubiese ido directamente a Nueva York.

Una vez en Norteamérica y al mando de su auto, salió directamente hacia el dichoso poblado para poder encontrase con su prima, una niña de nombre Lydia Deetz.

En Winter River y ajena a la venida de la mujer una niña con ropajes góticos revisaba las fotografías que había revelado en su cuarto oscuro.

- la calidad salió como esperaba - decía la niña con una hermosísima voz mientras bajaba la vista hacia las casas que se encontraban al pie de la alta colina donde vivía.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza meciendo los cabellos largos de la niña, los cuales eran de un color negro intenso. La niña entonces, elevó su mirada al firmamento y unos ojos enormes y negros se posaron en las nubes blancas que se extendían sobre ella en ese momento, nubes que no podían competir con la piel blanca de la niña que se encontraba justo debajo de ellas.

FLASH - se escuchó el sonido de un flash de cámara y la niña dándose vuelta vio como su amigo acababa de tomarle una fotografía.

- no pude resistirme, te veías hermosa Lydia - le dijo el muchacho.

- gracias Percy - le contestó Lydia y a continuación el muchacho le devolvió la cámara antigua a su amiga.

Los dos amigos estuvieron contemplando el clima cambiante y cada momento que pasaba parecía presagiar el arribo de una tormenta.

- ¿habrá una tormenta Percy? - pregunto Lydia.

- sí, pero pasara muy rápido.

- lastima, me encanta ver los rayos cayendo a lo lejos e iluminando de manera espectral el firmamento y las casas.

- a mi no me importan los rayos Lydia, pero los truenos me ponen nervioso.

- sólo son truenos Percy, el sonido jamás te haría daño - le contestaba Lydia cuando en ese momento vieron que subiendo la colina se acercaba un auto muy lujoso, uno de esos coches deportivos para súper ricos que costaban una media de cien mil dólares cada uno.

El lujoso auto se detuvo a una distancia respetable de los dos niños y de este bajó una mujer con prendas delgadas y elegantes. Pese al viento y al frio imperantes, los niños vieron que la mujer no parecía estar temblando pese a las finas telas que llevaba, sin duda era alguien acostumbrada a climas adversos.

Al acercarse cada vez más la mujer, Lydia pudo observar que era muy alta, tenía unos lentes oscuros, pero enseguida se los quitó revelando unos ojos de mirada fuerte y penetrante, sin embargo, la mujer tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en ese momento.

- Lydia, ¿tú eres Lydia Deetz?

- sí, yo soy Lydia, ¿y usted…?

- yo soy Lara Croft, vendría a ser como tu prima, bueno una prima lejana.

Lydia se sorprendió mucho ya que su padre jamás le mencionó a una prima con ese nombre.

- ¡Lydia, ya es hora de que entres a la casa! - le gritaba su padre y al ver a la recién llegada se quedó inmóvil como si fuese una estatua.

- Croft.

- Charles.

Charles viendo que comenzaba la tormenta, invitó de manera algo brusca a la mujer a ingresar a la casa y le presentó a su esposa Delia. El ambiente no podía ser más tenso, al parecer Delia sabia quien era la recién llegada y la animadversión se le notaba a la legua.

Los adultos apuraron la conversación lo más que pudieron para así poder deshacerse de Lara, pero Lydia le recriminó a su padre.

- nunca me dijiste que tenía una prima de nombre Lara.

- siempre supe que eras un miserable Charles - dijo de pronto Lara.

- ¿y que querías que le dijera? Que su prima de Inglaterra es una saqueadora de tumbas - le contestó ceñudo charles

Lara tuvo el impulso de golpear al hombre como el gusano que era, pero se contuvo por Lydia.

- será mejor que te vayas Croft, no queremos que los vecinos nos vean con tan dudosa compañía - le escupió Delia. Lara le fulminó con una mirada salvaje y luego volvió a colocarse los lentes.

- de acuerdo, sé cuando no soy bienvenida, me regreso a Inglaterra.

- ¡no te vayas por favor! - le rogó Lydia.

- por favor quédese - también le rogaba Percy.

Lara miraba con detenimiento a los dos niños y entonces les invitó irse con ella.

Charles y Delia, estallaron furiosos y Lara con voz calmada les pidió a los dos niños esperarla junto a su auto, afortunadamente la tormenta había pasado.

Lydia y Percy podían escuchar como los tres adultos gritaban y luego de un tiempo Lara salió donde ellos.

- asunto resuelto, charles y delia, les dan permiso para que me acompañen. No podremos ir a Inglaterra, pero podremos recorrer toda Norteamérica.

Los niños se mostraron aliviados y Lara les esperó para que empacasen todo lo necesario.

- ¡y pensar que ayer comenzaron las vacaciones Lydia!

- lo sé Percy, será agradable viajar con Lara.

Los niños se apresuraron en empacar sus cosas y luego de despedirse de los dos adultos fueron presurosos donde el auto de Lara, no fuera que charles o delia cambiasen de opinión.

Lara iba conduciendo y se detuvo a medio camino, en un recodo de la autopista. Al fondo podía verse como el sol bañaba de color dorado las nubes antes de ocultarse en el horizonte.

- … perdóname Lydia.

- ¿por qué tendrías que pedirme perdón?

- yo te olvide, luego de la muerte de tu madre, no intente contactar contigo.

- no hay nada que perdonar Lara - le contestó Lydia, diciendo el nombre de su prima, con lo que la mujer giró el rostro y pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa de la niña.

- gracias Lydia.

- ¿Cómo fue que de repente decidió venir a ver a Lydia? - preguntó Percy.

- vine debido a un sueño, soñé con tu mama Lydia, de seguro ella quería que les visitase. Pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu historia Percy?

- mejor te la contamos cuando lleguemos a un hotel, o de lo contrario te pondrías muy nerviosa al conducir - le dijo Lydia de forma enigmática.

- ja, créeme Lydia no hay nada que me digas que pueda sorprenderme.

- confía en mi Lara, te sorprenderás.

Lara llevó a los niños a un hotel y allí Lydia le pidió a su prima que se sentase por que podría ser muy fuerte la impresión.

Lara sonrió de forma divertida ante los niños y entonces se sentó al borde de la cama.

Percy se puso delante de Lara y luego sacó sus orejas y cola de gato.

Lara abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y asintió con fuerza.

- de acuerdo, esto sí es nuevo.

Percy se sentó junto a Lara y le pidió que tocase con cuidado su cola y sus orejas para que comprobase que no había engaño alguno.

Lara así lo hizo y luego Percy se transformó en un gato domestico de color negro, con lo que salto a los muslos de la mujer, quien esta vez sí se sobresaltó.

- te dije que te sorprenderías - le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa picara.

- ….. ya veo, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

Lydia le contó a Lara como fue que Percy dejo de ser un gato domestico para transformarse en un chico gato.

Pese a que Lara había pasado por numerosas aventuras y luchado contra fuerzas humanas y sobrenaturales, se sorprendió primero con el relato de Lydia [ver fanfic: UN GATO CONTRA UN FANTASMA], y luego se indignó cuando Percy continuó el relato de cómo Charles y delia estuvieron a punto de casar a Lydia con un supuesto multimillonario petrolero [ver fanfic: UN GATO CONTRA UN FANTASMA 2]

- malditos charles y delia - pensaba Lara -, si los vuelvo a ver les golpearé….. aunque esto también es mi culpa por haber desatendido a Lydia. Prometo que nunca más cortare el contacto con Lydia y Percy.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: este fanfic crossover es para los fanáticos de Lydia Deetz (Winona Ryder), princesa gótica de la pantalla grande y los cartoons. Si no vieron la película Beetlejuice, les recomiendo hacerlo, que es una de las mejores que hizo Tim Burton (batman 1y2, una pesadilla antes de navidad, el cadáver de la novia, etc.)

Percy el gato negro, mascota de Lydia, pertenece a los cartoons americano-canadiense de las compañías Ellipse y Nelvana, pero Percy, el CHICO GATO, es un trabajo que viene de mis dos fanfics anteriores: un gato contra un fantasma, y un gato contra un fantasma 2. Que son retellings de la película Beetlejuice y el guión de lo que debió haber sido la secuela pero que nunca se realizó.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas previas del autor: en este fanfic crossover de tres series distintas (beetlejuice, Indiana Jones, Tomb Raider), habrá romance. Sí ya sé que hay fanfics de indiana y Lara Croft en abundancia, pero un fanfic romántico de Lara/Indi no se ve todos los días, de hecho nunca vi uno.

Para los que esperan aventuras salvajes y exóticas de Lara/Indi, quedaran decepcionados ya que de eso hay bastante en otros fanfics, recuerden que Lara esta precautelando las vacaciones de Lydia, por lo que si hay aventuras, no serán lo principal en esta historia, la cual espero hacerla corta.

UN GATO CONTRA LATIGOS Y PISTOLAS

Capitulo 2: ¡Papá no me digas junior!

Lydia y Percy estaban disfrutando de sus vacaciones en compañía de Lara, yendo de ciudad en ciudad. Lara estaba algo triste debido a que sabiendo las aficiones góticas de Lydia, le hubiese gustado mostrarle los castillos de Inglaterra y Europa, pero como se lo había prometido a charles y delia, no saldría de suelo americano. Aun así, junto con Lydia y Percy habían definido una ruta turística para ver los cementerios más famosos de estados unidos y estaban en camino de visitar el cementerio de la universidad Barnett en Nueva York.

- esto es conveniente, ya que nos encontraremos con un amigo mío que se llama Bryce - les decía Lara a los dos niños.

- ¿y qué viene hacer tu amigo en Nueva York? - preguntaba Lydia.

- viene a participar en un congreso de nerds en computación, que casualmente se celebra en la universidad Barnett.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Lara se alojó junto a los chicos en un hotel lujosísimo, y reservó las mejores habitaciones para ellos.

- Lara, deja que pague mi parte - le decía Lydia quien no quería ser una carga.

- pero Lydia, la noche cuesta miles de dólares en este lugar.

- no, yo tengo dinero, no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en nosotros.

Lara empezaba a reírse pero Percy le explicó que Lydia tenía mucho dinero debido a que había escrito la nueva edición del "manual del difunto reciente" de NO MUNDO y le habían pagado mucho por ello, de hecho luego de la explicación de Percy, Lara concluyó que su pequeña prima tenía mucho más dinero que ella.

- descuida Lydia, yo pagare por todo, es la forma de resarcirte por todos los años que no te visité, no, por todos los años que ni siquiera te di una llamada o te escribí una carta.

Lydia cedió y los tres fueron a sus habitaciones, allí esperaron a Bryce, y el inoportuno llegó justo cuando Percy sacaba sus orejas y cola de gato.

Al principio Bryce creyó que Percy estaba usando esos apliques electrónicos inventados en Japón, los cuales imitando las orejas y la cola de un gato, se movían dependiendo del estado de ánimo del portador. Sin embargo, cuando Bryce se acercó y sujetó la cola y las orejas de Percy, comprobó que eran autenticas.

- ¡huaaaaaaaaa! ¡Lara, que demonios!

- Bryce, tranquilízate.

- ¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice! ¡tiene cola y orejas de gato! ¡de gato me escuchaste, de gato!

Lara le dio una bofetada y el pobre hombre por fin se tranquilizó. Lydia le explicó la naturaleza de chico gato de Percy al amigo de Lara y este se impresionó mucho.

Percy le mostro al hombre tanto el antiguo como el moderno manual escrito por Lydia, y Bryce alagó a la niña.

- soberbio trabajo Lydia, tu manual es conciso, didáctico, esquemático, en fin, todo lo que no es el manual antiguo, hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta trayendo algo de comida que pidió Lara con anterioridad y Bryce, quien estaba muy interesado en el manual y aprovechando que todos fueron a la puerta, sacó unas fotos de algunas páginas del antiguo manual.

- ….. como traer a los muertos a la vida. Siempre quise probar esto desde pequeño.

Al día siguiente Lara y los niños fueron a la universidad a ver el congreso en el que participaría Bryce, pero su amigo jamás se presentó.

- me pregunto donde iría - decía Lara - mejor aprovechamos el tiempo y vamos a ver el cementerio de la universidad que ya es de noche.

Bryce había escuchado que Lara y los niños irían a ver el cementerio de una universidad, pero se equivocó al creer que irían al cementerio de la universidad Bernadete, por lo que considero seguro ir al cementerio de la universidad Barnett y llevar a cabo el ritual.

- ¿no es ese tu amigo Lara? - preguntaba Percy cuando el grupo se acercó al cementerio y vieron a Bryce realizando una especie de ritual mágico con ayuda de varias computadoras y otros artefactos extraños.

- ¡Bryce no! - gritó Lydia y le pidió a Lara que detuviese al hombre.

Lara corrió donde Bryce y viendo que luces extrañas empezaban a salir de todo el lugar, disparó con sus armas a las computadoras de su amigo, destruyéndolas en el acto.

Varias descargas eléctricas salieron de la nada y así como aparecieron repentinamente, cesaron con la misma velocidad.

Lara estaba furiosa y empezaba a zarandear a su amigo, cuando en eso Lydia les llamó la atención.

- ….. chicos, creo el ritual tuvo éxito - decía Lydia con voz queda. A un par de metros de ella se hallaban los cuerpos de un hombre mayor con cabello y barba blancos, junto con el cuerpo de un hombre que vestía un traje de explorador y que además llevaba un sombrero fedora y un látigo sujeto a su cinturón.

- …. …. …..

- ….. … …. Uf, ¿dónde demonios estoy? - decía Indiana Jones al incorporarse en la cama de lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hotel de lujo.

- por fin te despertaste junior - le decía el profesor Henry Jones.

- ¡papá estas vivo! ¿Cómo logramos escapar del barco?... estábamos, ¡estábamos envueltos en llamas!

- tranquilízate junior, al parecer fuimos enviados al futuro gracias a un hechizo que salió mal.

- ¿qué?!

Lydia y los demás pese a estar en la sala de su suite de lujo, pudieron escuchar como el hombre maldecía por todo lo alto.

- veo que el hijo del profesor Jones, no lo tomó tan bien como su padre - decía Lydia preocupada.

- no creas Lydia, aunque el profesor parecía calmado, pude escuchar como sus latidos se incrementaron peligrosamente - le informaba Percy.

Al cabo de un tiempo, padre e hijo salieron a la sala y el profesor presentó a su hijo.

- este es mi hijo Jones Junior.

- ¡papá no me digas junior! - recriminaba el hombre y Lara no pudo evitar reírse, aunque luego se frenó pero con dificultad.

- escúchame Henry Walton Jones Junior, tú te llamas junior no…. Indiana - le contestó su padre con gesto reprobatorio.

- Indiana suena bonito - empezó a decir Bryce, pero se calló al ver como Lara le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Indiana era el nombre del perro que tenía mi hijo de pequeño, e insiste en que le llamen por ese apodo - aclaraba el profesor negando con la cabeza.

- ….. nyajajajajajajaja que ridículo - empezaba a reírse Percy a lagrima viva y sosteniéndose las costillas.

- ¡Percy no te rías del señor! - le reñía Lydia, pero Percy no podía evitar reírse y al perder el control sacó su cola y sus orejas de gato.

Los dos recién llegados miraron con ojos abiertos como platos a Percy, y al igual que con Bryce, les tuvieron que explicar acerca de la naturaleza de chico gato de Percy.

Las historias de aventura vinieron por una y otra parte y al final todos los presentes se conocieron mucho mejor. Ya cerca a las cinco de la mañana Lydia y Percy empezaron a cabecear y Lara los mandó a dormir.

Al día siguiente Lydia como modo de disculparse por el comportamiento de Percy, les dio al profesor Henry y a Indiana, un curso acelerado de historia del siglo 20 y 21 con la ayuda de su notebook.

- ¿Por qué usas algo tan obsoleto Lydia? - le preguntaba Bryce - ahora se usan tablets y otras cosas más modernas.

- el hecho de que sea obsoleto, no significa que no sirva, y aunque ya no fabriquen repuestos para los notebooks, yo cuido muy bien mis cosas por lo que la computadora me durara muchos años.

- ¿esta cosa es obsoleta?! - decía Indiana jones, y tanto padre como hijo intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

La información que les enseñó Lydia fue mucha, pero ella lo explicó todo de la manera más didácticamente posible para así evitar que el choque cultural sea demasiado fuerte.

- eso fue grandioso Lydia, lo hiciste muy bien - la felicitó Lara y luego ella invitó a todos los presentes (menos a Bryce) a disfrutar de la piscina privada del hotel que se encontraba en el último piso, el cual había reservado Lara sólo para ella y sus acompañantes.

- vaya estos trajes de baño sí que son extraños junior - decía Henry, el padre de Indiana.

- por lo que me dijo Percy, son más como trajes de turistas que están Hawái - le respondía su hijo mirando con atención su traje.

Al llegar a la piscina, ambos hombres soltaron sus respectivas toallas por la sorpresa y es que delante de ellos estaba descansando Lara con un bikini que no dejaba nada, nada a la imaginación.

- ….. Creo que le pediré a Lydia que nos enseñe como evolucionó la moda en estos últimos años - dijo el profesor y fue a sentarse para poder leer el periódico con calma.

- y yo creo que me encantara este siglo 21 - decía para sí mismo Indiana con una sonrisa y luego se fue a sentar al lado de Lara.

Indiana saludó a Lara y fue a descansar junto a ella, aunque claro, de cuando en cuando desviaba la mirada al escultural cuerpo de la aventurera.

- ¿querías decirme algo indiana? - le pregunto Lara con una sonrisa picara.

- eh, sólo pensaba en lo agradable que es este lugar.

- ya, tienes razón, yo también pienso que tienes un cuerpo bonito - le soltó Lara suprimiendo una sonrisa y poniéndose sus enormes gafas para el sol.

- junior, se llama junior, Lara - decía Henry sin apartar la vista del periódico.

- no lo sé Henry, Indiana suena más bonito - decía Lara de manera divertida.

- ya ves papá, ni en los treinta, ni en los cuarentas, y te apuesto que mucho menos en esta época la gente llama junior a sus hijos.

Henry bajó el periódico dispuesto a tener otra discusión con su hijo cuando llegaron Lydia y Percy. Esta vez no sólo los hombres, sino que también Lara miraron con asombro a la parejita.

Percy había sacado su cola (la cual estaba enrollada en la cintura de Lydia) y sus orejas de gato. Tenía un traje de baño que no era nada del otro mundo, pero Lydia llevaba lo que al parecer era el clásico traje de baño escolar japonés que se veía en los animes.

- ….. este Lydia, sabias que ese tipo de trajes ya no se usan en Japón.

- sí, es una lástima, yo creo que son bonitos - decía Lydia y Percy afirmó con fuerza.

- Lydia ese traje no muestra mucha piel, pero aun así es muy… bueno, mejor te compras otro traje para la próxima vez.

Lydia y Percy fueron a la piscina y se pusieron a jugar un rato. Mientras que Indiana cansado de estar echado todo el tiempo invitó a Lara al mini bar que se encontraba junto a la piscina.

- dejemos a los niños, vamos a tomar algo y disfrutemos de una conversación de adultos.

- no lo sé, creo que deberíamos dejar a alguien de chaperón de esos dos, sólo por si acaso.

- tranquila, que para eso está papá.

- hablan como casados refiriéndose a sus hijos y yo como el abuelo al que pueden echar mano para estas situaciones - les dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡ves, asunto arreglado! - le dijo Indiana y Lara se rió por la ocurrencia de su amigo. Luego los dos se dirigieron al mini bar y disfrutaron de una tarde muy amena.

CONTINUARA…

Notas finales del autor: espero que les haya gustado el fanservice de Lara y Lydia, para las chicas imagínense la mejor pinta que le quede a Indiana o ¡incluso a su padre!

Por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews, que los mensajes privados aunque apreciados, no me llenan la pancita.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas previas del autor: aquí les presento el último capítulo, no se olviden de dejar reviews, ya saben, los mensajes privados son como la comida rápida: muy apreciada y agradecida, pero no alimenta.

UN GATO CONTRA LATIGOS Y PISTOLAS

Capitulo 3: están en la tele

Era de noche en Nueva Orleans y Lydia junto con Percy y el profesor Henry, visitaban el famoso cementerio de la ciudad. Lydia estaba encantada, pero le hubiese gustado que su prima Lara e Indiana también les hubiesen acompañado.

Resulta que los dos aventureros fueron a disfrutar una noche solos en compañía de buena música de jazz, en uno de los lugares más representativos que podía ofrecer la ciudad.

- este tipo de música si me gusta - le decía Indiana a Lara, con lo cual la mujer sonrió contenta ya que tanto Indiana como su padre no podían comprender ni gustar de la música actual.

- me alegro que te guste, la próxima vez podríamos venir con tu padre y los niños.

- sí, estoy seguro que el disfrutaría mucho de la música y el ambiente calmado. Y es que el tipo de música de hoy en día es simplemente horrible.

- estoy de acuerdo, aunque tú y Henry disfrutaron de las suaves y tristes canciones japonesas que Lydia les hizo escuchar.

- lo único bueno, ya que jamás entenderé eso del hip hop.

La música del lugar era hermosa y los músicos hacían gala de dominio de sus instrumentos. Indiana se sorprendió que la banda que tocaba no sólo era formada por afroamericanos, sino que también había blancos en el grupo. Definitivamente esta época con menos discriminación racial le encantaba.

- sabes Lara, yo también soy muy bueno con los dedos y no me refiero a eso de tocar el saxo - le susurró Indiana a la mujer haciendo que esta sonriese complacida por el cosquilleo que sentía en su oído debido al aliento de su amigo.

- bueno, ya lo veremos Indiana - le contestó la mujer con una mirada que derretiría al hombre más galán.

Indiana puso la mano sobre el muslo de Lara y ella también puso su mano sobre el muslo del hombre.

Ajenos a la diversión de los dos adultos, los niños y Henry, ya estaban en el hotel gozando de un merecido descanso.

- espero que esos dos no tarden mucho - decía Henry algo preocupado.

- no te preocupes Henry, Lara y tu hijo sí que saben cuidarse solos - le tranquilizó Lydia.

- es cierto, me dan pena quienes quieran asaltarles por la noche - decía Percy y empezó a estirarse para sacudirse el sueño que estaba venciéndole poco a poco. Henry se dio cuenta de la hora que era y mandó a los niños a dormirse.

Lara e Indiana ya llegaban al hotel y la mujer no dejaba de pensar en cómo su vida era hasta ese momento. Realmente odiaba su pésima suerte con los hombres, ella había estado con muchos, pero al final no eran más que romances de una sola noche o peor aún, tipos que luego de decirle que la amaban sacaban su pistola para volarle los sesos.

- claro que parte es mi culpa, no me gustan los chicos buenos - pensaba Lara - me gustan tipo patanes. Indiana es un tanto patán y eso es lo que me enciende, sin embargo, no lo es tanto como para herirme al final….

Indiana también pensaba en su situación con la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Había conocido a varias mujeres y era un hombre experimentado en el amor, o mejor dicho, experimentado en la cama, pero ninguna mujer le había cautivado tanto como Lara, quien no sólo era hermosa, sino que al igual que él, compartía el mismo fuego interno que lo hacía adicto no a la adrenalina, sino más bien a la aventura y la búsqueda de tesoros en ruinas exóticas y misteriosas perdidas para el resto de las personas.

- Indiana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- claro Lara, dime - decía el hombre que lo ponía a mil cada vez que Lara le llamaba Indiana, y es que antes si tenía una relación con cualquier mujer, estas siempre le llamaban "Indi" y eso le molestaba.

- ¿extrañas a alguna mujer de tu tiempo?

- no deje nadie atrás que valiera la pena, te lo aseguro.

Ambos adultos empezaron a besarse y sin separarse abrieron la puerta con dificultad, pero al final lograron entrar. Ya habían avanzado unos pasos dentro de la suite (sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente), cuando notaron como alguien los veía.

- ….. oh hola papá, no era necesario que nos esperases hasta tan tarde - dijo Indiana incomodo.

- junior, no eres un jovencito para que te este esperando toda la noche, simplemente me quede despierto haciendo unas investigaciones y pasaba por aquí para tomar un trago.

- oh, bueno, Lara y yo estamos cansados y nos vamos a dormir, no te desveles papá.

- buenas noches, Henry.

- buenas noches Lara - le contestó el hombre sonriente y fue directo al mini bar.

- me abres tu puerta en una hora - le susurraba Indiana a Lara, y esta le guiñó el ojo.

Al día siguiente nuevamente dejaron a Henry el cuidado de Lydia y Percy. Aunque en un principio estaba mosqueado, luego le encantó tener a los dos niños a su lado ya que demostraban interés en sus historias de cuando iba recorriendo el mundo haciendo descubrimientos arqueológicos, de hecho Lydia lo impresionó mucho con lo inteligente que era y la sed de conocimientos que tenía.

Ajenos al profesor y a los niños, Lara e Indiana recorrían la universidad donde hace ya muchos años enseñaba Indiana. El hombre se veía algo melancólico y Lara tuvo una idea para "levantarle el ánimo".

- ¿Lara que haces?, tenemos que salir que pronto cerraran el campus - le decía Indiana a la mujer cuando ella le arrastró hasta un aula vacía.

- es que me preguntaba si en tus clases enseñabas a muchas chicas.

- bueno, si habían muchas estudiantes mujer.

- ¿y alguna te interesaba?

- ¿qué? No, todas eran chiquillas infantiles, que se me arrumaban para que les pusiese notas de aprobación.

- ¡no te creo! - le dijo Lara divertida.

- créeme, era el infierno.

- bueno, no sé qué opines, pero siempre quise probar algo…. Qué tal si jugamos un poco en este lugar, ya sabes, jugar al profesor y la alumna….

- cielos Lara…. ¿y si alguien viene a este sitio?

- nadie vendrá profesor, si no hacemos ruido.

- je…. Supongo que hay que probar todo en la vida…

En la suite de lujo que Lara había reservado, un preocupado Henry paseaba de un lado al otro.

- no te preocupes Henry, ni que fuesen a asaltar un banco ni nada por el estilo - le tranquilizaba Lydia.

- mira Lydia. Lara e Indiana están en la tele - decía Percy mientras disfrutaba de un camarón con mantequilla caliente.

- ….. y en estos momentos continua la persecución salvaje de los dos ladrones que ingresaron al campus de la universidad Bernadete.

- no es Bernadete es Barnett - le decía el chico gato al televisor.

- ….. por lo que nos acaban de informar, los ladrones no tuvieron tiempo para robarse algún objeto de valor de la prestigiosa universidad, celebré por su vasto deposito de objetos arqueológicos, la mayor parte de ellos descubiertos por el profesor Jones Junior….

- nyajo que divertidos son esos dos.

Lydia y Henry intercambiaron miradas y luego Lydia volvió a mirar la televisión con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros caídos por la frustración, mientras que Henry chocaba la palma de su mano contra el rostro.

- … ¡miren eso! Las llantas del auto están calientes por la fricción, sale humo por todas partes señores televidentes….

- igual que la cabeza de Henry - le susurraba Percy a Lydia - y hablando de fricción, ¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo? Mira que van desnudos en el auto, bueno Lara lleva sus pistolas e Indiana su sombrero y su látigo, pero nada más.

- calientes…. Ya les calentare yo cuando regresen - dijo finalmente Henry con una expresión nada amable en el rostro.

- menos mal que ni papa ni delia, estén mirando esto - decía Lydia.

- ….. Si señores esta persecución tipo hollywoodense la transmitimos en vivo y en directo de costa a costa…

- ¡ya sabía que no podíamos confiar a Lydia a esa mujer irresponsable! - gritaba Charles en ese momento.

- ¡y quien es el sujeto que va desnudo junto a ella! - gritaba también Delia.

- jo, ¡tengo que grabar esto! - decía Bryce quien había pirateado la señal de televisión americana.

- mejor ten esa grabación a buen recaudo, porque si la señorita Lara se entera…. - se persignaba el mayordomo.

- así que este es el romance que los adultos tienen…. No entiendo porque entonces nos critican a nosotros los jóvenes que no hacemos tanto barullo - decía Percy mientras le daba un mordisco a su camarón de forma golosa.

Menos mal que Lara tenía dinero y contactos a diestra y siniestra, por lo que no le presentaron cargos ni revelaron su identidad o la de Indiana, sin embargo, no pudieron evitar el tremendo sermón que les dio Henry, que les gritó como si fuesen unos niños desobedientes.

Charles y Delia llamaron por teléfono y exigieron que los dos niños volviesen a casa inmediatamente. Afortunadamente, el profesor Henry convenció a los padres para que permitiesen que Lydia y Percy se quedasen.

Hartos ya de las miradas reprobatorias de Henry y las miradas extrañas de Percy, los dos aventureros fueron a caminar una noche por la playa a la luz de la luna.

- Lydia es un amor, es la única que no nos ve con el ceño fruncido o de manera rara - le decía Lara a Indiana mientras iban a paso calmado por la lejana playa y tomados de la mano.

- que esperabas, es tu prima - le decía Indiana - sabes, ahora entiendo porque a los jovencitos les gusta esto de caminar por la playa, es muy relajante.

- es cierto, al principio creí que era algo cursi, pero sí que es lindo hacer esto.

- aunque todavía es un poco cursi, que tal si hacemos algo para remediarlo.

Indiana tomó en sus brazos a Lara y la recostó en la arena. Los adultos se besaron de manera brusca pero apasionada mientras que se quitaban sus vestiduras de manera nada gentil haciendo que las telas se rasgasen y los botones saltasen en todas direcciones.

No había caricias suaves ni gentiles, sino pasión pura, bruta y desbordante, que marcaba con pequeños hematomas la piel de la mujer y arañazos por todo el cuerpo del hombre. Sólo la marca de mordiscos era lo único en común que tenía la piel de los furiosos amantes.

- ….. cielos, eres toda una leona inglesa Lara….

- ….. y tú, eres todo un puma americano Indiana….

- …. ….. …..

- ….. ….. …

- Lydia, Henry. Lara e Indiana están nuevamente en la tele…..

FIN

Notas finales del autor: ¡estuve inspiradísimo! Me salió fácil esta vez a diferencia de mi otro fanfic (un gato contra el nuevo turbo), el cual también es un crossover de beetlejuice (junto con demoledor Ralph - aka. Rompe Ralph)

Lo que más me gustó fue que lo hice corto como lo prometí al principio, qué diferencia con mis otros fanfics: un gato contra el nuevo turbo; un gato contra Shinra, este ultimo crossover de beetlejuice y final fantasy 7 (fanfic romántico juvenil)

El crossover/retelling de final fantasy 7, salió muy largo, porque había olvidado lo largo que era el juego, en cambio con el crossover de demoledor Ralph, no tengo excusas.

Menos mal que todo salió como lo tenía planeado, porque por alguna misteriosa razón, cada vez que escribo sobre gatos o chicas gato o chicos gato, generalmente la trama se dispara en otra dirección. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen: "un gato a diferencia de un perro, no obedece ordenes, sino que hace lo que le da la gana"….. ¡como amo a los gatos! ¡los adoró!


End file.
